sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Yuusha Party no Kawaii Ko ga Ita no de, Kokuhaku Shite Mita
Các bạn đánh giá bộ truyện này thế nào? Yuusha Party no Kawaii Ko ga Ita no de, Kokuhaku Shite Mita (勇者パーティーにかわいい子がいたので、告白してみた) là bộ web novel được viết bởi Suisei (水星) và minh họa bởi La-na. Hiện tại web novel đã có 99 chương (22/3/2015). Tên khác: *Yuusha Party *There was a cute girl in the Hero Party, so I tried confessing *Trong Party Anh Hùng có một cô em dễ thương, vậy nên tôi đã thử tỏ tình Thể loại: Tưởng, Thuật, Harem, Hước, MC Dịch từ''' ' và . Tóm tắt Cậu trai trẻ, Youki, nay đã chuyển sinh thành một con quỷ mini-boss trong thế giới giả tưởng này, thế nhưng khi Party Anh Hùng tới để hạ Ma Vương thì cậu đã đem lòng yêu Cecilia, một Tăng Lữ xinh đẹp. Tình yêu sét đánh quả là một vấn đề nan giải vì nay cậu không còn là con người nữa mà lại là ma tộc, thứ mà Party của cô phải tiêu diệt. Vậy thì chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu cậu tỏ tình với cô? Từ chương 12 PJ được chính thức chuyển cho ngubathong và được địch trực tiếp từ tiếng Nhật (hi vọng có thể đổi kịp tiến độ của tác giả trong thời gian sớm nhất =))) Tiến độ và Tình trạng PJ thất thường Active: *ngubathong Inactive: * NNN Croquette ''Yuusha Party'' tác giả Suisei Chương 1: Tôi cố tỏ tình Chương 2: Tôi cố chết vinh quang Chương 3: Tôi cố gia nhập Guild Chương 4: Tôi cố để được mời Chương 5: Tôi cố tiến thêm một bước Chương 6: Tôi cố làm bạn Chương 7: Tôi cố gặp mặt mẹ của người con gái mình thích Chương 8: Tôi cố để bị gài Chương 9: Tôi cố làm kẻ lo xa Chương 10: Tôi cố hội ngộ với bọn thuộc hạ cũ Chương 11: Tôi cố hoàn thành tâm nguyện của bọn thuộc hạ cũ Chương 12: Tôi cố để bọn thuộc hạ cũ gặp người con gái mình thích (1/18) Chương 12: Tôi thử để bộ hạ cũ gặp người tôi thích Chương 13: Tôi thử hẹn hò Chương 14: Tôi thử hẹn hò kép? Chương 15: Tôi thử đi thăm bệnh người tôi thích Chương 16: Tôi thử đi làm nhiệm vụ chung với bạn Chương 17: Tôi thử nhận tư vấn tình yêu cho bạn của tôi Chương 18: Tôi thử hỗ trợ cho tình yêu của bạn tôi Chương 19: Tôi thử giúp bạn mình Chương 20: Tôi thử đi tới thôn làng Chương 21: Tôi thử gặp một cô bé Chương 22: Tôi thử đi tới chỗ của thần bảo hộ Chương 23: Tôi thử nghe câu chuyện của thần bảo hộ Chương 24: Tôi thử nói chuyện về việc phải làm gì với thần bảo hộ Chương 25: Tôi thử tập trung tin tức về thần bảo hộ Chương 26: Tôi thử biến thần bảo hộ thành lolicon Chương 27: Tôi thử bảo vệ làng Chương 28: Tôi thử nổi giận Chương 29: Tôi thử bình tĩnh Chương 30: Tôi thử trở lại thành ma tộc Chương 31: Tôi thử được người khác nhờ cậy Chương 32: Tôi thử tái tạo Chương 33: Tôi thử đi thăm bệnh Chương 34: Tôi thử hỏi làm sao mà họ gặp được nhau Chương 35: Tôi thử được tới thăm Chương 36: Tôi thử hỏi chuyện xưa của cặp vợ chồng Chương 37: Tôi thử đi tới lâu đài Chương 38: Tôi thử gặp vua Chương 39: Tôi thử làm người con gái tôi thích tức giận Chương 40: Tôi thử bị người con gái mình thích thuyết giáo Chương 41: Tôi thử tư vấn tình yêu với bạn mình Chương 42: Tôi thử tư vấn tình yêu với bạn mình Chương 43: Tôi thử đi chọn quà Chương 44: Tôi thử tao ngộ thiếu nữ Ma Pháp Sư Chương 45: Tôi thử đi ăn cùng bạn và Ma Pháp Sư thiếu nữ Chương 46: Tôi thử hỏi chuyện về quá khứ của người con gái mình thích Chương 47: Tôi thử nhận tư vấn tình yêu cho thiếu nữ Ma Pháp Sư Chương 48: Tôi thử nghe về nỗi phiền não của Thiếu Nữ Ma Pháp Sư Chương 49: Tôi thử tao ngộ Dũng Giả Chương 50:Tôi thử nhận sự trợ giúp của bạn mình Chương 51: Tôi thử nghe câu chuyện của Dũng Giả Chương 52: Tôi thử thuyết phục Dũng Giả. Chương 53: Tôi thử đến nhà người con gái mà tôi thích Chương 54: Tôi thử gặp lại người con gái mình thích sau một đoạn thời gian Chương 55: Tôi thử tặng quà cho người con gái mình thích Chương 56: Tôi thử nghe mong ước của thần bảo hộ Chương 57: Tôi thử đi hỏi cách chữa trị cho thần bảo hộ Chương 58: Tôi thử nghe mong ước của thiếu nữ Chương 59: Tôi thử nhận nhiệm vụ từ thương nhân ... Chương 68: Ngoại truyện: Tôi thử để được nhận chocolate (chương đầu) Chương 69: Ngoại truyện: Tôi thử để được nhận chocolate (chương giữa) Chương 70: Ngoại truyện: Tôi thử để được nhận chocolate (chương cuối) ___________________________ Trích đoạn chuyện cổ tích trong Mushoku Tensei (không liên quan đến truyện này, làm do thích thôi) Các tập đã xuất bản 勇者パーティーにかわいい子がいたので、告白してみた。(1) - 2014/10/30 Quảng Cáo PJ mình mới pick, mong mọi người ủng hộ Akuma Koujo 〜 Yurui Akuma no Monogatari 〜 Ác Ma Công Nương ~ Câu chuyện về một ác ma lười biếng ~ http://sonako.wikia.com/wiki/Akuma_Koujo_%E3%80%9C_Yurui_Akuma_no_Monogatari_%E3%80%9C Ác ma mơ thấy làm người rồi tái sinh làm người, vậy cô ấy là người hay là Ác ma? Cốt truyện thú vị, vẻ đẹp của nữ chính (sau khi tái sinh) được miêu tả như sau: "Ai mà cho cô ấy mặc đồ bình thường thì đúng là báng bổ chúa trời" "Vào buổi tiệc trà đó, cô ấy đã gặp được một thiên thần. một thiên thần với mới tóc lấp lánh tựa hoàng kim và một vẻ đẹp không nên tồn tại ở một con người" Là một Ác ma nhưng lại được con người là tôn sùng như một thiên thần, vẻ ngoài như thiên thần nhưng hành xử không cố kị như một Ác ma. Nhẹ nhàng nhưng cũng ẩn chứa ý nghĩa của riêng mình với một giọng văn vừa hài hước vừa lôi cuốn, câu chuyện bắt đầu khá chậm rãi nhưng cao trào thì luôn thôi thúc ta tiếp tục. Category:Yuusha Party Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Shounen